If We Were a Movie
by BeetrixZero
Summary: Songfic.Oc and Kurama


_Uh oh  
There you go again  
Talkin' cinetmatic  
Yeah you!  
You're charming  
You got everybody star struck_

_I know, how you always seem to go  
For the obvious, instead of me  
But get a ticket and you'll see._

We were good friends. Kurama and I. If any of us had problems, we would open up to each other. Though, I would never tell him, that I had feelings towards him as more than a friend. I didn't want to ruin what we had.

If I had told him, could I have stopped this?

"Mika!" I was currently sitting in our usual meeting spot for studying. It was under a sakura tree. Happy to see him, I smiled and greeted him.

"Guess what happened today?"

"You got top scores again?"

"No. Something that you don't know."

"Uh…you hooked up with Hiei?"

"NO!"

"You found out that you're allergic to roses?"

He sighed. I laughed.

"Hitomi confessed her feelings for me!"

"Um…didn't you get a clue when she started a fanclub for you?"

"No, I mean like REALLY confess. And…we're a couple now."

At that moment, it seemed like my world shattered into millions of pieces.

I didn't, couldn't, understand him. Didn't he get irritated by her and the legion of fangirls? Wasn't he the one that always asked me to save him from them? So why?

_If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
That you'd fall in love with  
In the end  
We'd be laughin'  
Watchin' the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play the happy song_

For the next 3 months, I hardly ever saw him or got to hang out with him. At school for the first few days after he had a girlfriend, he would always attempt to sit with me during lunch, but always got pulled aside by Hitomi to sit wit her and her "zombies." Was he stupid? Did he finally lose his mind? Didn't Youko have anything to say about this? Oh wait. He probably urged him, being the slut she was and being the womanizer he was. Would Hitomi even accept the secret that I got to keep?

I was jealous.

_Yeah,yeah  
When you call me  
I can hear it in you voice  
Oh sure,wanna see me and tell me all about her  
La,La  
I'll be actin' through my tears  
Guess you'll never know  
That I should win an Oscar for this scene I'm in._

On the week that Hitomi went to America with her family for some reunion, he would keep on calling me, attempting to tell me all the great things about Hitomi. I didn't blame him. He didn't know that I loved him, he didn't know that I was heartbroken.

_Wish I could tell you there's a twist  
Some kind of hero in disguise  
And were together,it's for real,now playin'  
Wish I could tell you there's a kiss  
Like somethin' more than in my mind  
I see it  
Could be amazing_

When Hiei would see me still moping around, he always called me a baka onna. I wouldn't know why and assumed it was just part of his personality.

He wouldn't let anyone know, but he knew.

Both me and Kurama's true feelings.

"Oh Shuichi!" There was Hitomi. Lunch always seemed agonizing whenever I hear her. I couldn't help it. I was jealous. Who wouldn't be if your crush was being taken away by someone who didn't even care to know the real him?

---------------------------------

"Hiei, what is it that you called me for?" Kurama was pulled aside by the short koorime who seemed VERY angry/frustrated. "Kurama, don't tell me you seriously like that Hitomi girl." The kitsune got irritated. "If this is what you called me over for then I will be leaving." "You FOOL!"

"What..?"

"Why would you go after some irritating onna like her when you have someone waiting for you that loves you, COMPLETELY?"

"What are talking about…Hiei?"

"I'm talking about MIKA!"

"No, we're just good friends, nothing more.."

"Do you need proof, fox? Well here."

Hiei opened a mind link and had linked into my mind. Shameless to say, I was worried and currently in Biology class, worrying when Kurama had said he had to leave for a dentist appointment. That was usually code for: I have to leave because I have to save the world. I laughed in my mind.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Sigh. That Kurama, I hope he comes back alright… HEY! Why am I worrying? I should leave that to his girlfriend… Sigh. I can't help it though… I love him. Youko and Shuichi. I'm glad I got to know "Kurama." _

_He is so sweet…and nice.. Aiya! Why am I thinking about him?! He has a girlfriend!! And this is Biology class….his favorite class…Sigh. Too bad I'll never have the guts to tell him.._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Well Kurama?" The redhead was silent. Why, why couldn't he have noticed her feelings? He never wanted to be with Hitomi but thought he would never have a chance with Mika. "Fox, you better go back, she'll be worried. I'll leave the mind link up."

"Mika!" Ugh. The voice. "So, how've you and Kurama been?"

_Bitch. You know already._

"Well, we hardly see each other but I guess we talk occasionally."

_It breaks my heart to say that but it's true. I just can't believe I lost him to you._

"Hmph. Serves you right! I mean REALLY, I'm glad I've finally opened his eyes! I can't believe that he would hang out with a loser like you! He was just being nice to you because he felt bad for you! Being ugly and stupid. Phew! I'm just glad that's over!"

Kurama was running back to Meiou. He was listening to everything you had heard and said in your mind. He knew your heart really was breaking, and that this rate, he might never be able to fix it.

_No…_

_You're wrong…_

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat but-"

Panting.

Kurama.

Drip-drop. Tears sliding down my cheeks.

"MIKA!"

"Shui-" He ran past Hitomi, not caring about what she had to say. I was already down on my knees, hugging myself, to say that this was a bad dream. Kurama lifted up my chin and stared into my eyes. "Mika…"

I couldn't face him if the facts were true.

Youko inside of Shuichi was angered as well. After Hiei had shown both of their feelings into the light, he was willing to sacrifice his life to be forgiven of all the pain he had caused Mika. Gently, he kissed away my tears. Hitomi was burning with rage.

"Shuichi!"

"Hitomi, it's over."

"WHAT?!"

"No one can insult my friend like that and gets away with it. And, I never loved you and I never can love anyone like you."

Crying, she left. We were now sitting under our tree. With the sakuras in bloom. After awhile of awkward silence, he finally spoke. "Mika…" I couldn't stand being rejected. "It's ok, Kurama. I understand. You better go apologize to Hitomi." I began to stand up but a strong hand grabbed mine. "No, you don't." I recognized that deep voice. It was Youko. "Youko…" "Hold on tight, Mika." I was bewildered, until I realized that he was carrying me and running towards a destination.

After a good ten minutes, we were at his personal garden behind Genkai's. No one saw us thanks to his demonic speed. He gently placed me back on my feet. "Mika, I love you. It took me a while to realize it, but I really do." "No, you're just pitying me." "Mika. We both do. We want you to be with us. With you, we're not 'Youko' or 'Shuichi', but we're one. Please." "Kurama, I..."

A soft and innocent kiss cut me off.

He turned back into the redhead that I also loved dearly.

"Kurama…I..I love you too."

He took my lips again.

Maybe, life was a movie.

I think mine ended with a happy ending.

_If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
That you'd fall in love with  
In the end  
We'd be laughin'  
Watchin' the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names   
Play the happy song_


End file.
